


Sa Susunod Na Habang Buhay

by sehomeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Seungcheol kawawa
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehomeanie/pseuds/sehomeanie
Summary: Sabi nila life gives multiple chances pero paano kung isang pagkakataon lang ang ibigay ng tadhana kay Seungcheol at Minghao?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 10





	1. Dalawang Libo, Labing Lima

**_Present time_ **

Day off ni Seungcheol ngayon, at kagaya ng normal na mga tao wala syang ibang ginawa ngayong araw kung hindi humilata at magtamad tamaran. Umuwi muna sya ng Cavite to unwind, long weekend naman.

He has always been a homebody, he was never fond of going outside. Natuto lang naman syang lumabas nang bahay at maging adventurous noong kasama pa nya si Minghao.

Minghao. 

Seungcheol smiles bitterly upon remembering his name.

"Masaya ka na ba, Haohao?" he sighs.

Ilang taon na ba yung nakalipas simula nung tuluyang mawala sa kanya si Minghao? Tatlo? Apat? Hindi na sya sigurado, ayaw nyang bilangin. Masakit kasing isipin na wala na sa kanya yung mundo nya.

  
✨👬

  
**_5 years ago -- 2015_ **

"Cheollie" Minghao whines "labas na kasi tayo. Parati ka na lang nakakulong dito sa bahay"

"Ayaw mo ba kong kasama dito?" Seungcheol says, may paghawak pa sa dibdib na akala mo nasaktan.

They are roommates simula nung nag-college sila hanggang ngayon na nag-tatrabaho na sila. 

"Ang arte mo dyan, gaganyan ganyan ka nakayakap ka naman sakin"

Seungcheol chuckles.

"Dito na lang muna tayo, please? Next week na tayo lumabas, please?"

The classic Choi Seungcheol's puppy eyes. Now, how is Minghao going to say no to that?

"Paaandaran mo na naman ako ng ganyan mo, hay nako Choi!" 

"Hindi mo lang ako matiis eh"

"Sinasamantala mo ang kahinaan ko!"

Seungcheol laughs before hugging Minghao tighter.

"Cuddle na lang tayo"

"You want me to stay here sa bahay tapos cuddle lang? Hindi pwede yan, Choi"

The older smirks.

"You could've said na gusto mong R18 pala tayo dito. Willing naman ako"

Minghao chuckles as he whispers...

"Tang ina mo, dugyot ka!"

Tumawa lang si Seungcheol. 

"Ano bang gagawin?"

"Video games?"

"Talo ka naman parati eh" Seungcheol teases.

"Aba, Choi wag mo kong hamunin ng ganyan"

"Ano price ko kapag nanalo ako?" Seungcheol asks.

"At bakit feeling mo mananalo ka?"

"Bakit feeling mo ba mananalo ka?"

"Ah pinipikon mo ko ha" Minghao says through gritted teeth "Game na!"

***

It was already dark when they both woke up. Nakatulog na lang sila sa sala sa pagod kakasigaw at kakatulak sa isa't isa. 

Seungcheol woke up first. He sits up para titigan ang natutulog pang kaibigan-- kaibigan, tang ina.

"Tama ba tong nararamdaman ko, Hao?" he whispers.

He watched Minghao as he sleeps peacefully.

Ang dami nang nagsabi sa kanya that the two of them clearly feels something for one another pero natatakot syang tawirin yung sinasabi nilang thin fine line between friendship and lovers.

Sa tuwing tinitignan nya si Minghao, parang sasabog yung puso nya. He has been bestfriends with the guy since god knows when. Kaya hindi rin sya sigurado kung talaga bang higit pa sa kaibigan yung tingin nya kay Minghao or he just got used to the feeling of Minghao at imagination lang nyang in love sya. 

He is not dumb, he's actually hailed as one of the smartest among their batch nung nag-aaral pa sila. But he is always getting frustrated every time he tries to sort his feelings out. Para syang natatanga sa tuwing mare-realize nyang sobrang labo ng linya sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Hindi nya makalkula, hindi nya alam kung ano yung tamang gawin.

"Nakakunot na naman yang noo mo dyan. Ang panget mo na nga, papanget ka pa lalo"

"Kagigising mo lang mang-aasar ka na naman"

Minghao shrugs.

"Magluto ka na dun, loser"

"Ngayon ka lang nanalo sakin, ganyan ka na"

"Dami pa sinasabi mag-luto ka na lang"

"Oo na, boss. Magluluto na"


	2. Dalawang Libo, Labing Anim

**_Present time_ **

Seungcheol is sitting by his dining, silently eating his lunch. He wants to have coffee kasabay ng tanghalian nya, pero parang maling desisyon ata yun. Because as soon as he opens his cupboard, bumungad kagad sa kanya yung mug na binigay sa kanya ni Minghao.

"Ano bang meron sa araw na to?" he scoffs. 

He dreamt of Minghao today. Magkatabi raw sila sa kama, they're cuddling. It feels so real, Seungcheol can even feel his warmth. He was holding the younger in his arms tight, like his life depended on it. Kaya nang magising sya at hindi nya nakita si Minghao, para syang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig.

"Wala na sya, Cheol. Wala na. Tama na yan"

Kumuha sya ng ibang mug at inilagay sa likod yung mug na regalo sa kanya ni Minghao.

"Dyan ka lang, dyan sa hindi ko makikita"

✨👬

**_4 years ago -- 2016_ **

Today is Seungcheol's birthday and Minghao requested na mag-picnic sila. Ayaw sanang lumabas ni Seungcheol, he even used his birthday card para sya ang masunod, but the scorpio in Minghao is a lot louder and persistent than his leo.

"Happy Birthday, panget!" Minghao is holding a cake while smiling brightly.

If only Seungcheol is brave enough, he would have kissed Minghao right there and then. But he's not.

"Wish ka na, bilis"

 _To be Minghao's_. That is Seungcheol's only wish. For him to be brave enough to admit his feelings, to be loved back by Xu Minghao.

He closes his eyes before blowing the candles.

"Happy Birthday!" Minghao greets cheerfully.

Saglit nyang ibinababa ang hawak na cake at may kinuha sa bag nya.

"This is not much, pero ako may gawa nyan"

He is handing him a gift.

"Hao, hindi naman na kailangan"

"Tanggapin mo na lang, pinaghirapan ko yan"

He opens the gift and sees a mug, may drawing na Kermit na kumakain ng cherry.

"Ako ba yung cherry?"

Minghao nods.

"Tapos ikaw si Kermit?"

"Yep. Para namang di alam eh"

"Eh bat kinakain ni Kermit yung cherry? Does this mean gusto mo akong kainin?" Seungcheol wiggles his eyebrow.

"Napakababoy mo talaga kahit kailan, bakit ba kita kaibigan, tang ina mo"

Seungcheol laughs, kunwari hindi sya nasaktan sa parteng kaibigan.

"Thank you, Haohao" he smiles while looking at the mug.

Minghao just started to have this hobby, bigla syang nahilig sa pag-paint, but just like any budding artist out there, he's still not confident sa artworks nya. But Seungcheol is always there to assure him that he is doing great.

"Sorry, hindi pa ko magaling eh"

"Hao naman, sabi ko sayo magaling ka eh. Ang ganda kaya!" Seungcheol protests "kung ako to, kahit stick na tao hindi ko mado-drawing. Ikaw dito pa sa mug naka-drawing tapos kinakain mo ko"

Minghao glares at the older, while Seungcheol answered with a chuckle.

"Este kinakain ni Kermit yung cherry" Seungcheol carefully placed the mug sa picnic mat before holding Minghao's hand and looking at him "Magaling ka, okay? Normal naman kung magkakamali ka kasi nagsisimula ka pa lang, pero magaling ka. Okay?"

"Thank you" Minghao says pouting "ako dapat nagpapasaya sayo today eh"

"Kiss mo ko para mapasaya mo ko"

"Hay nako, Seungcheol"

Seungcheol laughs.

"Damot naman neto, isa lang eh"

Minghao rolls his eyes before leaning in to kiss Seungcheol on the cheek.

Seungcheol's eyes widen in surprise nang maramdaman ang paglapat ng labi ni Minghao sa pisngi nya.

"Okay na ha?" 

He turns to look at Minghao, at hindi nya ineexpect na makikita nya itong hawak hawak ang mga pisngi nyang namumula.

He is blushing... like him.

"Hoy!" Minghao shouts "ayos na ha?"

"H-ha, ah... oo. Ayos na" he laughs awkwardly.

Saglit pa silang binalot ng katahimikan before Seungcheol fake coughed.

"Kain na tayo!" sabi nya, sinabayan pa nya ng tawa na halatang peke at kabado.

"Ah..." Minghao laughs awkwardly as well "oo, kain na tayo"

Tahimik silang kumain. Sobrang awkward. No one dares to speak hanggang sa may maliit at puting aso na lumapit sa kanila.

Minghao starts to play with the dog hanggang sa nakisali na sya. They both love pets. Hindi lang makapag-alaga si Minghao dahil may hika ang mama nya at bawal naman ang mga alagang hayop sa unit nila sa Manila. Kaya nga tuwang tuwa ito tuwing bumabalik sila sa Cavite, nakikita at nakakalaro nya kasi yung alaga ni Seungcheol na si Kkuma. 

"Aji!" a tall man clad in white plain shirt shouts as he runs after the dog.

As the man draws closer to them, napansin nyang nakatingin lang si Minghao sa palapit na lalaki.

"I'm sorry" sabi nung lalaki "Aji, come here na please"

"Mingyu?" Minghao says.

"Uy Minghao!" the tall man greets back. 

"Kaklase ko sya sa art class last year. Mingyu, bestfriend ko nga pala, si Seungcheol"

Seungcheol just nods his head to acknowledge Mingyu. Ngiti lang rin ang isinagot ni Mingyu dito.

"Kailangan ko na iuwi si Aji, pasaway na eh" Mingyu chuckles "Nice to see you again, Hao. Hope we can catch up again?"

"Oo naman" Minghao says "nagbago ka na ba ng number?"

"Ah, yeah. Nawala kasi yung phone ko. Here" sabi ni Mingyu sabay abot ng phone nya kay Minghao.

Kinuha naman ni Minghao yung phone at inilagay ang number nya. Nang maibalik na nya kay Mingyu ang telepono, the guy dialled Minghao's number.

"That's me"

Minghao nods and saves Mingyu's number.

"See you soon, Hao" Mingyu says and bows to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol just bowed too and timidly smiled.

Nang mawala na sa paningin nila si Mingyu, Minghao sighs.

"Ang gwapo nya talaga, jusko"

Seungcheol looks at his bestfriend, confusion and... pain drawn on his face.

"Crush mo?" he asks. 

"Hindi naman, nagagwapuhan lang ako sa kanya. Tsaka mabait sya"

"Ah"

"Selos ka?" Minghao teases.

"Oo eh" he retorts.

He can see the shock slowly drawing in Minghao's face kaya binawi rin nya kagad.

"Joke lang, asa naman. Mas gwapo naman ako dun"

"Asa" Minghao replies bago muling bumalik sa pag-kain.

That moment naisip nya paano sya aamin if that simple jealousy ganun na yung naging reaksyon ni Minghao?


	3. Dalawang Libo, Labing Pito

**_3 years ago -- 2017_ **

After Seungcheol's birthday, Minghao and Mingyu have been frequently seeing each other. Minghao isn't forcing him to go out anymore, kapag ayaw nyang lumabas, si Mingyu yung pupuntahan nya. He doesn't need to force Mingyu kasi parehas silang gustong gustong nag-roroadtrip at gumagala kung saan saan.

Today is like any other day, Seungcheol is in the kitchen, cooking dinner while Minghao is at the bathroom washing up. Kagagaling lang kasi nya sa labas.

When the latter is already finished taking a bath, Seungcheol calls him to eat.

"Hao, kain na"

"Cheollie, kumain na kami ni Gyu"

"Wala na naman akong kasabay" Seungcheol whispers pero hindi yung nakatakas sa pandinig ni Minghao.

"Aww, nagtatampo ba ang Cheollie ko"

"Oo" Seungcheol says "puro ka na lang Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu. Wala ng Seungcheol. Ako na lang parati mag-isa kumakain ng hapunan. Pag weekend, ako lang mag-isa parati dito, puro na sapot yung video games tsaka movies dyan"

Halos isang taon nang tinatago ni Seungcheol yung frustration nya. But all Minghao did was chuckle upon hearing Seungcheol's complaints.

"Eto na eto na, sige kakain ako. Napaka-matampuhin naman neto"

Seungcheol is still sulky but he's slightly smiling now. Miss na miss na nya si Minghao.

"Bakit ba ang dalas nyo lumalabas nyang Mingyu na yan" Seungcheol asks as they were eating dinner. 

"Cheollie" Minghao says, a blush slowly creeping on his face.

Nang makita ni Seungcheol ang reaksyon ni Minghao, agad syang kinabahan.

' _Hao, no please. Hindi pa ko tapos mag-ipon ng lakas ng loob. Hao please, no'_

"Uhh... kami na ni Mingyu"

"H-ha?"

"Mingyu's my boyfriend"

It was obvious na kinikilig si Minghao, too obvious for Seungcheol's liking.

"Kailan pa?"

"Three months ago?" Minghao says "Ang cute cute nya nung umamin sya sakin"

"Ah. Dalian mo na dyan, medyo inaantok na ko"

"Ayos ka lang?"

"Y-yeah. Ayos lang"

Silence enveloped between them, but Seungcheol asked Minghao about his day kahit alam nyang puro Mingyu lang ang ikekwento nya. Mas ayos na sa kanyang masaktan sya kesa maramdaman ni Minghao na wala syang interes sa mga kwento nya.

Habang nagkekwento si Minghao, para namang dinudurog si Seungcheol. Ang sakit pala makitang kumikinang yung mata ng mahal mo habang kinikilig sya dahil sa ibang tao. Nakakadurog pala makita yung magandang ngiti ng taong mahal mo pero hindi ikaw yung dahilan. Mas masakit palang matalo nang hindi ka man lang nakalaban. 

Nang matapos silang kumain, he thanked the heavens when Minghao volunteered to wash the dishes. He went straight to the comfort room at doon inilabas ang luha na kanina pa nya pinipigilang tumulo.

He's scared. Hindi nya alam kung kakayanin nyang tiisin na makitang masaya si Minghao sa piling ng iba. But along with the fear, he feels the reget slowly sinking in.

"Bakit hindi ako naging matapang? Huli na ba? Huli na ba ako? Hao, bakit hindi mo na ko na-antay? Mahal na mahal kita. Mahal na mahal pala kita"

Nilakasan ni Seungcheol ang pagbukas sa gripo as he bawl his eyes out.

"Ang duwag duwag mo, Seungcheol. Ang duwag duwag mo"

***

Minghao knows there is something wrong. He knows all of Seungcheol's being.

When he's done washing the dishes at hindi pa lumalabas sa banyo si Seungcheol, mas na-confirm nyang hindi okay ang kaibigan.

"Bakit hindi ako naging matapang? Huli na ba? Huli na ba ako? Hao, bakit hindi mo na ko na-antay? Mahal na mahal kita. Mahal na mahal pala kita"

Hindi nya alam kung paano sya mag-rereact sa narinig. All along, akala nya sya lang yung may nararamdaman para sa kaibigan. He tried his best to stop his heart from beating fast sa tuwing yayakapin sya ni Seungcheol. Nararamdaman yung yung mga haplos ni Seungcheol sa buhok nya kapag natutulog pa sya, he loves it when Seungcheol cooks for him, nanghihina yung mga tuhod nya everytime Seungcheol looks at him with nothing but fondness, but he dismissed all of that.

They said people come and go and he witnessed that first hand. Hindi na nya mabilang kung ilang beses syang binigo ng mga taong nangako sa kanyang hindi sya iiwan. But Seungcheol... Seungcheol came and never left. So he stopped himself from falling further. He was afraid to cross the line dahil baka namali lang sya ng basa sa mga ginagawa ni Seungcheol para sa kanya.

Kung alam lang nya, if he was only strong enough to take the leap first... 

"Ang duwag duwag mo, Seungcheol. Ang duwag duwag mo"

Minghao wasn't able to stop his tears from falling. He loves Seungcheol and he knows that won't ever change. But he has Mingyu now. Alam nyang hindi kaya ni Mingyu na palitan yung pwesto ni Seungcheol sa buhay nya, pero napantayan nya eh. For the short period of time they have been together, Mingyu made him feel loved. Kinayang suklian ni Mingyu yung pagmamahal na ibinigay nya. Mingyu... Mingyu's strong enough to fight and confess. 

"Cheollie, I'm sorry..." he whispers "I'm sorry"


	4. Dalawang Libo, Labing Walo

**_2 years ago -- 2018_ **

"Cheollie, titira na ko kasama si Mingyu"

Ever since Minghao heard Seungcheol crying in the comfort room, hindi nya maiwasang hindi makaramdam ng awkwardness. It has been a year since that happened and Seungcheol still doesn't have a clue na alam na ni Minghao ang lahat. 

Seungcheol, on the other hand, isn't dumb to not notice. Nararamdaman nya how Minghao automatically stiffens sa tuwing yayakapin nya ito, he can feel Minghao is starting to get uncomfortable everytime mag-sstart sya ng skinship and he can understand why... Minghao's already taken.

Halos kay Mingyu na nga rin tumira si Minghao. Uuwi lang sya sa condo nila to get his things tapos babalik na kay Mingyu. Needless to say, he understands why Minghao is leaving. But it doesn't mean na hindi masakit.

"Okay" he tries his best to smile.

Minghao is also smiling, pero halata mong malapit na ring umiyak.

"Wag ka umiyak, mamaya sabihin ng boyfriend mo pinaiyak kita"

The younger chuckles.

"Mamiss kita, Cheollie"

Hindi na nagawang pigilan ni Seungcheol na maiyak.

"Hao" he hugs Minghao "kaya ko ba mabuhay na wala ka?"

No matter how strong Minghao is, hindi na rin nya mapigilang umiyak. This is Seungcheol we're talking about. Si Seungcheol na kasama nya halos buong buhay nya, si Seungcheol na nakaka-alam ng lahat sa kanya, si Seungcheol na bestfriend nya... si Seungcheol na minsan nyang minahal higit pa sa isang kaibigan.

"Kaya mo yan, si Seungcheol ka diba?"

Seungcheol tightened his embrace.

"Hao, hindi ko ata kaya" he whispers "hindi ko ata kayang mawala ka"

"Cheol"

Parang may sariling buhay yung mga luha nila na kusang tumutulo.

"Cheol, kayanin mo please. Please"

"Hao. Wag mo kong iwan, please"

"I will still be your Haohao. And you will still be my Cheollie" Minghao pulls away "Andito ka eh, andito ka sa puso ko oh. Hindi ka naman maalis dyan"

"Hao, please. Natatakot ako, wag mo kong iwan please"

"Cheol..."

"I love you, Hao"

As Seungcheol mentioned those three words, lalo lang lumakas ang iyak ni Minghao. He knows, he knows what Seungcheol is trying to do. And it's painful for him to leave, but he has too. May Mingyu na sya, naka-usad na sya sa pagmamahal nya kay Seungcheol and he has to do it for him. Para maka-usad na rin ang kaibigan nya.

"Mahal din kita..." he hugs Seungcheol-- one last time "Mahal din kita, bestfriend"

Seungcheol is shaking his head as he hugs Minghao tighter.

"I'll always be here for you, ako pa rin yung bestfriend mo. Walang magbabago dun, okay? I will still be one call away"

Seungcheol knows he's already late, very late. Hindi nya nagawang maging matapang noon para umamin kay Minghao. And now he knows that he has to be braver... to let Minghao go.

Nodding his head he says "Sige na. Wag mong kakalimutan na ako pa rin bestfriend mo ha?"

May halong sakit bawat banggit ni Seungcheol sa salitang bestfriend pero ano pa bang magagawa nya? Hanggang dun lang sya. Hanggang dun lang yung role nya sa buhay ni Minghao.

"Ako lang bestfriend mo, Hao, ha?"

Minghao is still crying but nods "Oo ikaw lang"

With one last hug, Seungcheol places a soft but lingering kiss on Minghao's forehead.

"Mahal kita..." Seungcheol says "bestfriend"


	5. Sa Susunod Na Habang Buhay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acceptance-- the only thing that can beat regrets and the thousand what ifs that has been bugging Seungcheol's head.

**_Present time_ **

Seungcheol is by the window pane, he just finished reading a book when he received a text.

 **Minghao:** _hi bestfriend. Nasa condo ka?_

 **Seungcheol:** _nasa cavite ako, bakit?_  
 _Inaway ka ba ni Mingyu?_  
 _Sasapakin ko ba?_ 🤣

 **Minghao:** _sira, hindi no. Subukan lang_  
 _nya, haha. May papadala ako sayo ha?_

 **Seungcheol:** _ngayon na? Bawal sa_  
 _Monday? Babalik na rin naman_  
 _ako sa condo sa Lunes._

 **Minghao:** _eh, importante to eh. Nag-book_  
 _na ko ng lalamove hehe. Mabilis lang yan._

 **Seungcheol:** _sige sige_ 😊 _hay nako_  
 _Minghao, napaka-impatient pa rin_  
 _talaga_ 🤣🤣 _di na nagbago_

 **Minghao:** _duhh haha. Sige na, mag-momoment_  
 _muna kami ng jowa ko._

 **Seungcheol:** _use protection_ 😉

 **Minghao:** _sure_ 😉😏

 **Seungcheol:** _yuck._

  
An hour after their exchange of message, may nag-doorbell na sa kanila. Eto na yung pinadala ni Minghao.

"Ano yan, kuya?" tanong ni Seungcheol sa courier.

"Documents daw po, Sir" 

"Ah, okay. May babayaran pa ho?"

"Wala na ho"

"Sige ho, salamat"

Bumalik sya sa pwesto nya bago buksan yung pinadala ni Minghao.

When he finally did, two envelopes fell on his lap. One is rectangular, the other one is square. Unsealed din yung envelope nung square envelope. But there is a written note on the rectangular one.

' _Open this first'_

"Okay" he says to himself.

A letter... yun yung laman ng rectangular na envelope.

_Hello Cheollie panget!_

Seungcheol laughs at the greeting.

_Bago ang lahat, I just want to say na wag ka nang mag-alala sakin. I am healthy, happy and well sexed. Hindi ako natutuyuan if that's your concern hehe._

Natawa na lang si Seungcheol. Minghao is still the same Minghao.

_Okay eto na._

_Choi Seungcheol, we have been bestfriends for idk? 10? 11 years? Shocks hindi ko na alam. I'm sorry don't hate me. But there's one thing that you don't know about me and I am sorry for keeping it from you. Ikaw kasi yung dahilan bakit ko tinago to._

As Seungcheol reads through the letter, para syang kinakabahan.

_I loved you._

_Not as a friend. I loved you more than that. Matagal kong pinag-isipan kung dapat ba kong umamin but I wasn't really given a chance to do so. Natakot din kasi ako na baka mawala ka sakin if I confessed._

_But remember the day when I told you na kami na ni Mingyu and you spent a long time in the comfort room. I knew something was off that day, because for some reason you masturbate sa kwarto mo at umiiyak ka sa banyo, para kang gago haha. But anyway, I heard you. I am sorry if I didn't tell you, sorry kung hindi ko sinabing alam ko nang you have felt the same way for me._

_I hope you will know na sobrang dali mong mahalin. I am not even asking why or how I fell for you. I just did. You are very caring and understanding. You can actually compete for the best boyfriend award and I am sure you will win. If you are going to ask me what I loved about you the most, wala akong masasabi kundi lahat. The way you took care of me whenever I am sick or sad, the way you gently combed my hair with your fingers, the way you cuddled me to sleep whenever I feel down or kahit whiny lang ako. Everything, Cheol. I fell for the whole Choi Seungcheol._

_If timing was just on our side, I would have chosen you in a heartbeat. But unfortunately, it's not. When I found out that we were on the same page, I already had Mingyu that time and I really don't want to hurt him. I have truly fallen for him that time. And I am sorry if I have to tell you right now na hindi ko pinagsisisihan yung naging desisyon kong kumapit at piliin si Mingyu._

_Cheollie, please know that I will still be your Haohao, that is our forever and always. I want you to always remember that. I am sorry kung ngayon ko lang sinabi to, but please be happy, Cheollie. Not for me, but for you. Please be happy for yourself._

_I love you always, Cheollie._

_And please, please. Can you be my bestman?_

_Your Kermit,_   
_Haohao_

Seungcheol didn't notice the tear that escaped his eyes kung hindi nabasa yung papel na hawak nya.

He could have had a chance to call Minghao his, but he was too coward to tell him what he truly feels.

With tears still in his eyes, he opened the second envelope and he wasn't wrong... it is an invitation.

_Mingyu and Minghao_   
_together for life_

As he continue to read the invitation, regrets and all the thousand what ifs came rushing on his head. He remembered his wish na maging sa kanya si Minghao. A defeated smile appeared on his face; the universe gave him multiple chances to be brave, to be true to what he really feels but he wasted all of that. And now, he can't blame anyone but himself. 

It sucks that he has to learn this lesson the hard way, but he learned to take his chances while he still can. Alam nyang habang buhay nyang pagsisisihan na hindi nya man lang sinubukang umamin, but that's a lesson he will take para wala na syang pagsisihan sa susunod. Minghao will always be his great love but he will also be that one what if na kahit kailan hindi na masasagot.

 **Seungcheol:** _i received it, haohao._  
 _Thank you for being strong and I'm_  
 _sorry if I wasn't brave enough to tell_  
 _you what I really feel. Guess you will_  
 _always be my greatest what if._

 _But you don't have to worry, kaya ko to._  
 _Mag-momove on ako, ako pa ba?_ 😌 _and_  
 _I want you to know that I am happy for_  
 _you and Mingyu._

_I will always be your Cheollie, always_   
_and forever._

_Also, yes, I will be your bestman._

Seungcheol wipes his tears as he sent that message. Wala naman na syang magagawa kundi tanggapin at maging masaya na lang para kay Minghao. His bestfriend deserves to be happy, and if he have found it in Mingyu's arms, then he will accept it, kahit masakit, kahit hindi sa piling nya. Minghao's happiness is what matters the most.

 **Minghao:** _thank you, Cheollie._  
 _Thank you so much._

  
He smiles through the message he had just received. He knows Minghao has been worrying for him lalo na't alam nito ang nararamdaman nya. But this is it, this is how their story will end.

"Sa susunod na habang buhay na lang siguro tayo, Hao. I promise to be brave enough for us sa susunod" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> Kung naka-abot ka sa huling chapter, salamat. Kung hindi, edi sad di mo mababasa note ko, char.
> 
> Salamat sa pagbabasa at mabuhay ang angst, charot! 🤣 tama na.
> 
> \-- 🌸
> 
> P.S. shoutout sa kulto bebes, may 77 ships pa tayong sasaktan haha. Love you!


End file.
